


Another Day

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness
Summary: 有时候Harry所拥有的，只是再多一天。有时候，这也正是他唯一的需要。





	1. Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Day](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484579) by dracofiend. 



Harry收好找钱，谢过店员，带着那家麻瓜糖果店最大包的巧克力奶酪离开了。

非常大的一包。

Harry笨拙的一手夹着包，庆幸买到了。他这次离开了太久，他也知道。最新一个任务比预定时间多用了三个星期才完成，出于一些他无法控制的因素。当然，因素永远是他无法控制的——这正是傲罗工作的本质。持续警戒。

Draco从一开始就知道，但Harry可以从他的信，在任务中由傲罗信使尽可能的送达，里读出他的挫败。而现在，他几个星期都没能给Draco写信——工作规范的阻扰。Harry知道他回家的时候会有些竖起的羽毛需要安抚。洁白，光滑，银色的羽毛。

Harry依然在疲倦的对自己微笑，想象他爱人完美的头发疯狂的翘起，就像只愤怒的小鸟，此刻，一丝熟悉的金发抓住了他的目光。

他盯着街对面的咖啡馆里。

Draco。

绝对是Draco最纯粹的白金色的脑袋，靠着一个深褐色的脑袋。金发青年露出勾人的微笑，嘴唇略分，然后黑发的男人靠过去深深吻了他。Draco热情的回应，仰起他精致的下颚，贴近另一个男人的嘴。

即使隔着忙乱的交通和眼前的黑点，Harry依然能看出这不是第一次。他看清一只大手占有的抓着Draco的腿，Draco脖子挑逗的仰起，立即迅速的转身沿着人行道走向魔法部指定的幻影显形点，不知所措。然后他从麻瓜伦敦消失，回到了他与Draco同居了两年的家里。

********

“Harry！”白皙的金发青年优雅的冲过门口抱住Harry，冰凉的嘴唇贴住他的。Harry自动响应了这个吻，把Draco坚持的舌头吮进嘴里。Draco的手臂搂着他的脖子，修长的手指抓住凌乱的黑发。

“你回来的比你说的早！我以为你要晚上才到家，晚饭之后！”Draco的声音时断时续，因为他正贴着Harry的脸，吻他的脖子。

Harry的手松松的搂在Draco背上。“你失望吗？”说得像个冷笑话。

“唔唔……我像失望吗？”Draco引诱的呢喃，下身贴着Harry磨蹭。愉快的坚硬贴着Harry的小腹逐渐增大。

“我给你买了东西，”Harry说，依然很随意。“我想你也许生气我出差太久。”

“哦，甜心，我不可能生你的气，”Draco嘶哑的声音嘟哝，手指顺着Harry的肩头滑动，开始解他衬衫的第一颗钮扣。“我等的时间没有比我以为的长太多。”钮扣开始逐个解开，Harry光滑的古铜色皮肤露了出来。他没有动，也没有问Draco真正等待了多久。

“你穿麻瓜衬衫是只为了我吗？”Draco的舌尖轻舔Harry的耳廓。“你知道我多爱你穿麻瓜衣服。”更多钮扣——然后Harry的衬衫落到地上。

Harry侧身躲开敏捷饥渴的双手，躲开Draco半闭的目光。

“这是给你的，”Harry转回身，递出那个大盒子，用漂亮的丝带捆的好好的。它拦住了Draco游移的手指。

“Harry，”Draco嘟哝，现在接过了礼物。“我的最爱。你出任务的时候买的？”他手指轻轻摸着盒盖。

“不，”Harry说。“伦敦。我今天回家前先去了一趟商店。”

白皙的手静止了不到半秒，但Harry，一直垂低目光，看到了。

“你不用的，”Draco流利的说，把奶酪放到身后的小桌上。他水晶般的眼睛抬起看着Harry的脸，把他推到沙发上。“你知道你就是我全部想要的。”

Harry倒在松软的垫子上，而Draco跨坐在他身上开始慢慢的技巧的解除了Harry所有未能说出的否认。

********

“Harry？”黑暗之中，Draco的低语非常诱惑。

“唔？”Harry过了一刻回答。他躺在他的一边，远离他的爱人，仿佛睡着了一样保持平稳的呼吸。只有墙能看到他空洞的目光。

Draco拉动被子，贴到黑发巫师身后。“你今晚有点安静。工作顺利吗？”他安抚的抚摸Harry的身侧。Harry眷念Draco温柔的触碰他的皮肤，也沉溺于这一刻。

“是，只是累。去太久了，”他说，感觉到Draco纤细的发丝扫过他的脖子，从背后爱抚他。

“我也这么想，”传来温柔的回答。一只温暖的手臂安慰的搂着他的腰，Draco紧紧贴着Harry的背。Harry享受这渴望以久的感觉，没有说话。

********

第二天，Harry忙着解决每次任务之后山一样的文件。他想要专注在那些需要填写的名字与字母上，但他只能看见Draco，依然穿着修长贴身的麻瓜牛仔裤和白色毛衣，亲昵的对着一个黑眼褐发的男人大笑。他想要回忆最近任务的每一步以完成无尽的报告，但他只能想到Draco优美的嘴唇贴在另一个男人的唇上，洁白的下颚依偎在方方的下颚上。

六点，Harry随意的把桌上散乱的文件收成一堆，加入了晚上归心似箭的巫师人流之中。Harry也一样匆忙，但他像惯常一样对那些打招呼的人点头微笑，然后飞路回了家。

今晚Draco亲自做晚餐——少有的情况，即使他擅长厨艺。是牧羊人派，Harry最喜欢的食品，但Draco觉得它口味太重。然后他们吃了糖蜜布丁——再一次，Harry的偏爱。Draco今晚非同一般的迷人和关切，就像Harry每次从一个艰难的任务回来后所盼望的。这次，他沉浸于每一丝爱慕的眼神，每一个双关的妙语，带着无声的绝望而不是无忧无虑的快乐。

现在他们靠在沙发上，Harry靠着扶手，而Draco苗条的身体楔在他两腿之间。金发青年悠闲的翻着一本时尚杂志，生动的描述书中摆出各种姿势的模特。Harry一手安心的搂住他爱人的腰，另一只手抚摸着Draco的左臂，脸贴着丝般的金发。他迷失在Draco催眠的声音，稳定的心跳中，发现自己轻松的随着金发青年挖苦的评论大笑。

后来，当他们躺在床上，汗水还没干，Draco翻身压住Draco，不顾粘腻。当另一个巫师慢慢睡着的时候，Harry轻轻抚摸凌乱的发丝，低声说，“我爱你。”

Draco翻翻身。“你当然会，”他睡意朦胧的回答，闭着眼睛，再次安静了。

Harry慢慢抚摸Draco的头发，断定事情没那么糟糕。只要回家时Draco还在。工作是难以忍受的折磨，无须多说，脑海里不断浮现一个完全陌生的英俊面孔亲吻Draco。但Harry想再多一天不会杀死他。他可以应付再一天。

********

第二天，Harry的大脑创造了更多，各种时间空间与可能的行动，都关于一个未知的褐发男人抓着Draco的腿。Harry任由沉默的沉重悬在半空，只要他还能克制焦躁，等待钟敲击六下，而他飞路回家回到Draco身边。

最后，时间到了，Harry在他与Draco的壁炉前拂去长袍上的煤灰。

今晚是家养小精灵做饭——Draco保留了家族财产及其附属的奢华，即使他同意不住在庄园，在Harry充满希望的建议他们可以找个完全属于自己的地方居住后。Malfoy继承人过得很幸福，虽然偶尔会想念他童年的家。

想到这里，Harry用新的目光环顾他们的起居室，想象所有Draco的小东西都不在，这儿看起来会比现在空荡一倍。他想知道Draco的另一个爱人是不是麻瓜，一个麻瓜会喜欢生活在Malfoy庄园还是会讨厌。

“甜心，”他身后传来充满感情的声音，Draco的手从Harry手里接过公文包，Draco的嘴唇贴到他脖子上。

“累了？你站在这儿看起来累得连饭都吃不下。”Draco大笑着，低沉光滑的笑声。“而且自从我们去希腊度假以来你都没显得这么累过——我们去了那儿第三天才有机会参观他们著名的海滩。”他丢给Harry一个邪恶的假笑，把自己扔到扶手椅上，仰起下巴，放荡的摊开手脚。

Harry凝视着Draco公然邀请的姿势，俯身强势的占有了那诱人的嘴唇。当他的爱人这样时他不能抗拒，也知道自己永远不能抗拒。

在起居室的短暂亲热后，他们享受了晚餐。Draco用无尽的讽刺和噘嘴把Harry拉出沉闷的心情。肚子与心都充实温暖，晚餐之后，他们听了会儿音乐，Harry积极的和Draco聊天。然后他们拿出扫帚走向屋子后院，享受清澈的天空。

********

再一次，他们躺在潮湿的床单上，头发散乱，呼吸逐渐缓和。Harry转身把Draco搂进怀里，静静的休息。

然后Harry退开，他翻身转到他那一边，一手塞到枕头下面，看着墙。

“Harry。”Draco的声音像猫尾巴一样渗进他的思维。“你最近怎么老是看着墙？”Draco转身贴到Harry背后，下巴挨着Harry的脖弯。Harry有点畏缩Draco下颚抵着的刺痛，但他知道自己爱这种感觉。

“没什么，美人，”Harry轻声叫着Draco的昵称，是因为一个关于金发青年迷恋自我修饰的玩笑而开始的。他颤栗的感觉到Draco的手指轻抚他冰冷的背，随意游走。

“我是的，不是吗？”Draco洋洋得意的说。然后有点恼怒的说，“你总是在我们做爱的时候，还有之后这么喊我。”游移的指尖消失了，换成手臂，挤到Harry的肋骨和床之间，还有Harry身上。“你不再这么想了吗？”

听到他自己心里的问题被大声提出，促使Harry转身面对他的爱人。

“你知道我是的，Draco，”他温柔的回答，拂开灰色眼眸上月光般的发丝。“我总是这么想。对我来说，你是全世界最美丽的人。”

苍白的表情柔和了，从恼怒变成满意。“很好。”Draco偎依进Harry怀里，脸埋到Harry脖弯里。

搂着Draco赤裸温顺的身体，Harry决定他不需要问。还不用。Draco是他的，在他们家里，现在——没有什么可以改变这点。过去没有，未来没有，任何褐发男人都不能。他可以维持不知道，再一天。

********

然后日子一天天过去。每一天Harry都会填写表格，完成报告，出席乏味的会议，他的思绪痛苦的停驻在Draco和那个神秘的褐发男人身上。他不恨另外一个男人，也许除了当他想象粗糙的双手粗鲁的摸索Draco苗条的身体，用所有错误的方式。大部分时候他只是想知道——想知道Draco是怎么遇到他，他们什么时候开始约会，那个人是否会有些像他。他非常努力的不去想Draco——完美的优雅的Draco——什么时候会向Harry宣布他要离开，选择那个更好的爱人，总是在身边的爱人，能成为他要求和渴望的一切。因为当他允许自己想象，Harry会恐惧的认定在他开口询问并知道一切他并不真正需要知道的事情之前，另一天永远不会来。然后就没有需要再等一天，之后。

Harry想最好的就是每天早上坚持起床，然后每天晚上搂着Draco。他想最好是竭尽所能的爱Draco，在还有机会的时候。下一次出任务只是时间问题。只要每天晚上还能在Draco耳边喘息，这样面对另一天更容易，沉默的。

三周之后，任务来了。

Draco挂起他标准的噘嘴表情，帮忙Harry收拾东西。Harry照常安慰他，开几个玩笑。这次任务的代码是最危险级别。Harry第一次为了工作对Draco说谎，告诉他只是常规任务。

卡嗒一声，他合上箱子，转身面对他的爱人。

“我不相信他们这么快就叫你回去，”Draco埋怨。“上次你多去了三个星期！你至少应该休息一个月，”他恼怒的说。Harry微笑了，有一点悲哀，而Draco纠缠在他魔法部长袍里。他抚摸银色的头发，每一丝都顺顺贴贴。

“我知道，”他说。

“嗯，这不该发生，对吗？”Draco的声音闷在Harry的制服里。“这次的任务很简单，是吗？”

“他们是这么说的，”Harry回答，然后犹豫一下。“但是谁知道呢。说不准，你知道的。”

“是，我讨厌这样。”

Harry收紧双臂，Draco匆匆再次开口，仿佛要打断Harry的下一句回答。

“不过，对，我知道，我们讨论过了。我不是要求或者暗示或者逼迫你放弃工作。”Harry感觉到Draco的手抓住他的头发。“我只是讨厌你要去那么久，我很孤独。”

Harry的心沉沉的跳动。

“我知道，宝贝，”他低声说。仰头好让Draco看着他，然后双手捧着精致的下颚。“我也想你。”他俯身用力吻了Draco，彻底的掠夺炙热的嘴唇与舌头。

终于，他们分开。Draco面颊嫣红，紧紧抓着Harry的手臂。黑发的巫师拎起箱子走向壁炉，绿色的眼睛看了看炉子上的钟。

“我很快回来，Draco，”他侧头最后轻轻吻了吻闭着的双唇，退开来。Harry想要跨过壁炉架，但某些怀疑的种子在这一刻拉住了他。他扭头看着Draco，低声说。“说不准。”

呼吸，然后，“要是我去得——太久，让他照顾你，要是你想要他。”他挂着半个微笑建议，脚已经踏到灰里，Draco的手猛然伸出来，用力抓住他的手臂。

“Harry……？”Draco低声说，清澈的灰眼睛里浮现恐惧。

Harry停下，然后说，声音钝钝的，“我看到你们。在麻瓜伦敦的那天，我给你买巧克力。你看起来——”他哽咽一声然后继续，“——幸福。”

Draco的指节在Harry的黑袖子上显得出奇苍白。

“为什么你不告诉我？”他低声说。“为什么你什么也不说？”

Harry回头想要解释，但所有的苦恼，沉默太久，现在已经不能转变成连贯的语言。还有，Harry从来不太擅长变形学。

当他维持沉默，Draco再次说话，现在声音变大了，带着些歇斯底里。

“他不是——他是个我碰到的麻瓜——我没有——”Draco仓促的说。“我爱你，Harry。我会告诉你一切。问我，我发誓什么都告诉你。”这是个挑战，但其下潜藏着恳求。

Harry凝视Draco脸上紧张痛苦的线条，轻轻抽出手。他手指温柔的抚摸绷紧的下颚，抚摸惨白的皮肤直到紧张缓和。

“我也爱你，Draco。”他手掌颤抖的抚摸珍爱的金色发丝，落到脖子上。“我们现在不能谈——我门钥匙要迟到了。”绿色的眼睛灼烧进银色的。“改天，宝贝。”

Harry的手在Draco的脖弯上多逗留了一会儿，然后伸手抓起飞路粉，踏过壁炉架，离开了，只留给Draco绿色的烟雾与他的保证。


	2. A Better Day

Harry走出壁炉踏进起居室，没有费事拂去魔法部制服上残余的飞路粉和煤灰。他无力的手紧紧抓住箱子，跌跌撞撞的走向沙发，松开箱子，身体瘫倒在沙发上。这次任务没有成功——实际上，他们的目标对象，一个怀疑与前黑魔王有接触的黑巫师，原来比预期的更加警惕。他提前对傲罗发动攻击，不太谨慎，而Harry卷进了战火之中。然而幸运，他忠实的朋友，再次露出微笑，他逃离了死亡的命运。

但是受伤是无可避免的。他在圣芒戈醒来，专为魔法部设立的独立病房，被治疗咒和绷带捆在病床上。三天的液体食物，断断续续的清醒，主治疗师把他修复到足以抗议的程度。医院不肯放他出院，一开始。他们说这不可能，他们说他还没有恢复到可以无需他们的照顾。像他这样的病人敢考虑离开病床都是奇迹。

Harry知道没有奇迹。只有再一天——他用来康复，然后回家，回到Draco身边。

除了——Draco不在。Harry扫视周围，看到所有的小装饰品和油画还在原位。是，Draco的杂志模特正从咖啡桌上对他眨眼皱眉。Draco喜欢的杯子和Harry的一起放在厨房桌上的小茶盘上，等待使用。但没有充满感情的声音迎接他，没有温柔的手接过他手里的箱子。

Harry的心沉了下去，化作碎片。他想象Draco正在和那个褐发男人一起大笑。抚摸他。Draco不会想到他去了不到一个星期就会回来。他有其他安排，而且他总是遵守计划。无论是什么事，Harry肯定Draco不会改变既定的计划。约会。Draco是可靠的。他从未失约，在他们还需要订下约会的时候。

Harry想知道他们是不是在麻瓜伦敦，上次目睹他们接吻的那家咖啡馆。也许他们在看电影——音乐会。或者——Harry的头抽痛——睡觉，在一间麻瓜公寓，舒适的搂抱在一起——

壁炉里升起绿色的风暴，穿着白色长袍的Draco冲出火焰，银色的眼睛看到Harry吃惊的表情，突然停住了。

Draco苍白的面容反射着熄灭的绿光。他冲向前把预言家日报，厚厚一叠，重重摔到桌上。

“你没有告诉我。”他的双手紧紧抱胸，声音不带一丝温柔。

Harry不能动弹的盯着灰色眼眸，闪动一层泪光。精致的下颚绷得紧紧的，几乎成了方形。“你去追捕秘密食死徒，而且差点死了，你没有告诉我。”Draco咬紧牙，声音变得不清晰。“你不想我去，是吗？去圣芒戈。”

Harry只能盯着他爱人脸上新出现的凹陷与阴影，苗条身体新增的憔悴痕迹。

强硬的轮廓消失，Draco体内的某种东西崩塌了。“我不怪你，”他低声说，狠狠咬住嘴唇。他耸耸肩，转身冲出房间，直到走到通往卧室的第一级台阶才再次睁开眼睛。

Harry坐起来，惊慌困惑，伸手拿起Draco留下的报纸。活下来的傲罗被袭，粗体字毫不掩饰的吼道。Harry Potter危在旦夕，副标题补充。Harry忧虑的浏览全文，看到的内容足以让他知道所有秘密都已泄漏。他没有去想文章毫无疑问会导致的魔法部骚动，或者坏蛋们会再次躲藏起来，或者他受的重伤只会带来文书工作而不是公正。

每一丝疲倦的神经都呼喊着Draco，他推着自己起身上楼。

他们卧室的门关着，但Harry扭开门时可以听到模糊的深呼吸的声音。是Draco，努力的呼吸以忍住眼泪，站在那儿，一手紧紧握拳，另一只手挥动着魔杖，笨拙的用咒语往地上一个大箱子里收拾东西。一只深色的袖子挂在外面，几件东西碰碰撞撞的跟随Draco疯狂的挥动从架子和墙上冲进箱子。他没有发现Harry悄无声息的走进了房间，直到Harry受伤的手抓住他挥舞的魔杖，Harry的胸口贴着他的后背，Harry坚定的胳膊按住他的胳膊。

“Draco，”Harry温柔的对着他的头发说。“你在干吗？”

金发青年停下了疯狂的手腕运动，屈服于Harry不能动摇的控制，颤抖着说。“我——我在做你等着我早就该做的事。自从你发现。”他低头，身体一阵颤抖喘息，仿佛在抽泣。

Harry的手握得更紧，但声音更加温柔。“我在等什么？”

Draco拿魔杖的手扭动。“你应该对我尖叫，”他低声说。“告诉我滚出去。”他再次抬起魔杖，抗拒着Harry。“但你是对的。是我活该。”他挣开Harry的控制，挥舞魔杖，让一个花瓶冲进箱子。哗啦啦的玻璃碎裂声打破了沉默。

Harry扯住Draco的袖子让他转过身，把他拉到怀里。“你该得到——”他硬着心肠说。“——另一个爱人，Draco。”Harry克制着亲吻他怀中没有挣扎的爱人的绝望，“一个更好的。”

Draco的眼睛瞪大了，眼里的悲哀让位于惊恐。“我——你怎么能这么说？”

“因为那是真的，”Harry努力克制颤抖。他呼吸着Draco的味道，将其收存到记忆中，尽管他早已铭记于心。“所以我什么也没说，那一天。我从来没问——问他，因为我看到你那么开心。我看到你不再孤独。我——我不能——在你回来后不能——我只能相信你还想要我。”

Harry伸出手，拇指轻抚Draco的脸颊，看着他手指下的皮肤而不是银色的眼睛。“我不能失去你。除非你把我推开。”他的拇指停在隐隐的蓝色血管上，目光也是。

Draco的胸膛想要剧烈起伏，但被Harry靠得太近的胸口挡住。

他扔下魔杖拉近黑色的脑袋，干燥的嘴唇撞上Harry的嘴唇，把所有的忏悔，安心和痛苦通过舌头推进那干裂苦痛的嘴。立刻，淡淡的魔药味道充满了他的感官，Harry的舌头推了回来，手臂搂住Draco的背，俯身吻得更深更远，直到黯淡的发丝散步在埃及亚麻床单上。Draco一直闭着眼睛，躺到床上。随着Harry舌头的每一次来回，他的唾液治愈伤口又带来新的痛楚，他来不及解开长袍，Harry开始把它们撕开。

********

 

“Harry？”Draco的声音从喉咙一直颤动到耳朵。

“是？”Harry满足的感觉随着他爱人不安的声音慢慢褪去。他的脉搏早已恢复平稳，但心跳一直躁动不安。

Draco翻个身，不安的说。“你离开前，我说过你可以问我任何事。你还是可以，如果你想要。”

他的背僵硬难动，但现在Harry允许自己放松。他咬着嘴唇，掂量着各种想法，很久没有说任何话。

“你确定？”他终于轻声问，扭过头，脸颊贴上闪亮的发丝。他自己也想着同样的问题。

“任何事。”Draco的手指紧紧按住Harry的胸膛。

Harry犹豫着，选择下一个问题、“你们怎么认识的？”

Draco只停顿了一秒，然后歉疚迟疑的开始讲述。

“我没事做，你出任务去了。我去了麻瓜伦敦，去逛逛商店。也许给你买件新衬衫，几条性感的裤子。你穿麻瓜衣服总是很——性感。”他动了动，脑袋偎着Harry的肩窝，Harry能感觉到他继续说话时脸部的动作。“讽刺，不是吗？他——Andrew——在试我觉得很适合你的一条裤子。”

Draco说那个名字的时候紧紧抱住Harry，感觉他胸膛的起伏，但是继续，声音依然低沉，现在带了一丝嘶哑。“他看到我在看——我没有看他的屁股，我真的没有。我在想那条裤子很适合你——然后他问我在想什么。”

Draco抿紧嘴唇，手指按压Harry胸口。“我告诉他很好看。然后他问我能不能帮他挑些其他东西。他不擅长选衣服，而且除非我有空。”

金发青年吐口气，然后重新冷静下来。“他试了我扔给他的每一件衣服。我们聊天，最后他坚持请我喝一杯，谢谢我帮忙，我答应跟他喝杯咖啡，只有咖啡。”

在黑暗中，Harry脸色苍白，但他想要听下去。他努力不要在Draco身上留下指印。另一个巫师继续时，只有他的心脏在重重跳动。

“我们喝咖啡的时候一直在聊天，他很——迫不及待的取悦我，就像——就像我们刚开始约会的你，那么——”

“着了迷，”Harry插嘴，温柔然而坚定。Draco停下，然后点点头，发丝挠动Harry的下巴。

“是，”Draco悲哀的说。“他是的，然后我——我想我开始跟他调情，甚至不是故意的。一开始，只是觉得很开心——能有——那样，当我太想念你的时候。”

当Draco陷入沉默，Harry眨眼看着天花板。“我还是，”他的声音几乎听不到。“着了迷。”

“Harry，”Draco悲惨的呻吟，扭头靠着Harry的肩膀。“我知道。”声音闷在皮肤里。

Harry开始头痛。“继续，宝贝。”

Draco的脸贴住Harry的皮肤。“我没有发现自己在干吗，直到他突然请我跟他晚餐。他很害羞。我只能想到我不想又是一个人吃饭，他没什么问题又很甜蜜，然后……”Harry感觉到Draco的下颚收紧了。

在Draco的手指下，他的心疯狂的跳动，他等待血液回到正确的地方才说话。“多久？”

Draco的声音迟疑了。“两个半月。”

Harry拦不住两个半月的画面走马灯一样闪过眼前。他忍住所有想要汹涌而出的无益的问题，只问了一个。

“爱他？”

其他的问题——跟他睡了？告诉了他关于我？每次我离开就去见他？——是没有意义的。两个半月。毫无疑问，Draco跟他睡了，一个字也没提过Harry。每次都奔向等待的怀抱，孤独的避风港，肯定的。但是家以外的另一个家？这是个Harry不问就得不到回答的问题。

Draco的手臂，腿，胸口紧紧缠住他压着他，挤出Harry肺部的空气。他胸口感觉到Draco喉咙咽下口水。“你。”

Harry等待Draco继续，当没有听到时，他想要问清楚。Draco是指“也爱你”？“只爱你”？他盯着天花板，考虑。

不值得。

“好，”他说。

Draco抬起头，但看不到黑色的眼睛，因为它们茫然的盯着天花板。“他们不让我见你，”他低声说，挺身进入Harry的视线，手掌按住强壮的胸膛。“今天早上在医院，他们说不许人见你。后来我答应把所有的钱给他们，本来会有用的。”他灰色的眼睛反射着户外的灯光，注视着Harry的眼睛。“但后来他们告诉我你不见任何人。”微妙的强调，但并未没有得到注意。

Harry抬手，轻轻抚摸Draco苍白的脸颊，拉向他自己。“我以为是魔法部来的人。”

他让目光停留在精巧的嘴唇，微翘的鼻子，发现他自己觉得——满足。不完美，但满足。“我以为是有人来命令我回床上去，让治疗师继续治疗。我没法拒绝直接的命令。”

他温柔的手指梳理亚麻般的发丝，指尖轻抚Draco的额头。“我只需要回来你身边。”

Draco哀求的看着Harry的眼睛，后者现在看着他手指游移的轨迹，然后回到位置。“你不会离开我。”Draco的声音就像他的其他部分一样空洞。

Harry摇摇头微笑了，只有一点点。“自私。”

Draco盯着Harry疲倦面容上坦率的感情，允许自己放松了。他的下巴枕着Harry的肩膀，转头嘴唇贴着Harry的脖子。“你怎么能像这样躺在这里，所有那些晚上。”话语热乎乎的贴着Harry的皮肤。“我想我会发疯。”

Harry没有耸肩，免得Draco震动，Draco很容易淤青。

“这就够了，”他简单说道。“还能拥有你一天。”他停下，专心拂去Draco眼前的发丝。“就够了。”

Draco震颤一下，然后安静了。“不，不够，”他低声说，翻身吻他的爱人。现在——还有以后，一定不止是再一天。Draco知道，而且用每一个温柔的吻向Harry保证一个更好的明天。

＝＝＝＝＝某些评论与作者的回应＝＝＝＝＝＝

QUOTE:  
athenaps老天，我依然觉得问题没有解决！我想你还需要写一篇结局！J

我一直在等待Harry的愤怒，但是却没有等到。所以要么Harry非常藐视自己认为可以接受Draco的借口，要么Draco完全粉碎了他，然后Draco需要很努力很用心的让Harry回来。我也想要揍Draco，真的。我看到有另一个Draco的粉丝觉得他错了，我也这么想。我爱Draco，但他需要受些苦！啊！

依然可爱，而且又与Harry和好了，但我这次完全不能同情Draco。

Harry没有耸肩，免得撞到Draco。Draco很容易淤青。

这就说明了一切，不是吗？但是Harry怎么办？要是有一天他更需要Draco，而他不能要求。我痛恨Harry一生中每一天都要受到伤害，在沉默中忍耐。这不是爱，这是接受。Harry甚至会让Draco去找那个男人，或者男人们，在必要的时候，不是吗？什么时候Draco才会明白？当Harry出任务被杀的时候。

HAAAAARRRRRYYYYYYY！*抽泣*

 

 

QUOTE:  
Dracofield  
哦，是是——你的哀号让我也哀号起来了，没有续集，没有续集！！好吧，本来没有。但现在，现在！！！我觉得我必须解释Harry与Draco，我可以在这儿解释，但觉得最好在，是，另一个续集里解释。然而！我很想辩解。

好，我投降！

就是Harry太爱Draco，太需要Draco。他们两个之间有很大不同，但这一点上没有差别，因为Harry两样都感觉到了。是，他可以愤怒，是，他可以告诉Draco选择。但他思考了，认为两种方式都不能留住Draco，他想要Draco在身边好保护他，而且被他爱。Harry有点自以为是，我猜——一定是他斯莱特林的倾向——而且他得出的结论是这是他唯一能得到他想要的东西的方式。老实说，他有点不太确定这对Draco是最好的，或者Draco真正想要的是什么，但他告诉自己让门开着，而且就这么着。但是主要来说，他肯定自己在做对Draco好的事，因为还有谁能更爱Draco？

我想你可能是对的——有时候Harry会更需要Draco，但即使Draco没有完全明白（我想实际上，他开始明白了），他已经决定要付出。他看到了Harry不会阻止他与别人在一起，但现在他知道了，他不会利用这种事。

相信我，当Harry不在的时候Draco确实是痛苦的，而且他也有自己的折磨要挨过。只不过不为人知。

好了，我希望这有道理，能够符合我所写的内容。无论如何，我是这么想的J 再次谢谢评论——我很乐意听到你的观点！

 

 

QUOTE:  
Athenaps

那么……Harry就满足于爱Draco而不必肯定这份爱得到了回应？因为我真的有种感觉，Harry觉得他自己不值得Draco的爱——对他来说Draco太好了，而实际上，是反过来的。Harry着了迷，Harry爱，Draco……不。他也许说他爱，但真的吗？……我不肯定。我回想第一个故事，Harry告诉Draco他爱他的时候，Draco睡意朦胧的回答，你当然是。Draco相信他是值得爱的，而Harry不。  
抛弃问题，我告诉你！Draco需要建立Harry的信心，不是把他撕碎。

啊哈，我想要他们去看婚姻咨询，男人！他们可以挽救这一段关系！

我认为Harry表现的像个擦鞋垫会把Draco逼疯！Harry该怎么办？继续他现在无心从事的工作，知道每次出去，Draco都有可能和别人在一起？这是种可怕的生命。可怜的Harry。他就像个影子人，最后，他会逐渐黯淡……

*抽泣*

实话实说，男同志通常不会把爱与性等同起来，就像你在某个地方指出的。关键不在Draco和别人睡了，而是其中是否存在肉体以外的感情层面。我想这是Harry关心的。而Harry感觉到他对不起Draco，且不论其他。要是他没有对不起Draco，Draco就不会觉得需要找别人。而且他们讨论过Harry的工作，在这点上他很顽固，所以导致了现在的状况，所以我看到Harry承担了更多责任。

我猜我关注的不只是Harry克制他格兰芬多脾气和公平感的表象。他心碎了。*摸摸*

 

 

QUOTE:  
Dracofield  
噢，敏锐的问题！行，你和其他人的评论引诱我又写了篇续集。我在思索。我现在必须回答你的问题，但是因为这很有趣J

是，Harry真的爱慕Draco而且不用确定感情得到了回应。我不是说他就满足了，但这比另一个选择好太多。不是说Harry认为他配不上Draco的爱，或者不值得；只是他认为Draco现在还没有完全的认定这段关系，也许部分是因为他自己不能一直在，所以他在等待。

Draco不专心的时候是会有点自大，所以才会说出那样的话，但当他认真的时候，他会全心全意。他真的爱Harry，也许当Harry一直不在的时候他会忘记，或者当Harry发现他的出轨时才刚开始意识到自己的爱有多深。那对Draco更像一场游戏；他没有注意到了可能的结局的严重程度，因为事情很简单，当Harry不在的时候和另一个爱人一起，然后Harry回来了就和Harry一起。Draco生活的这两个部分是完全分离的。

Draco还没有注意Harry对事情表现的这么麻木。Draco已经决定要弥补。而Harry平时并不是个缺乏热情的人——只在这一件事上。显然，要是万一Harry越来越黯淡，即使在Draco改变之后，一定会把Draco逼疯。但这种事不会发生。


	3. Anyone But You

Harry坐在床上，靠着一堆松软的枕头，被子搭在腰上，悠闲的翻阅最新一期魁地奇月刊。他伸手小心抓抓后脑。又一次从死亡线上挣扎回来，他身体还没有完全康复——而昨天和Draco，也不可能解除他的痛苦。他松开杂志，半躺下来仰起头。昨天是——接受。他最后忍住了问题，给了Draco自由的选择，自由的心。

Draco没有接受。Harry不知道，在那一刻，Draco会做什么。然后Draco一次又一次的吻他，所以他想那么还没事。几个小时后，当他们醒来，Draco兴致勃勃。他们叫了一份美味的晚餐，其间Draco快乐无比。不止是他本能的想要快乐，或是要征服他的观众——他的每一个姿势后面都隐藏着坚决，几乎是矛盾的，微妙的没有破坏他愉快的言词。但它盘旋在那儿，就像他每次俯身，比如伸手拉着Harry的手的时候，银色的脑袋后微薄的光环。

Harry依然在犹豫这是不是他的想象的时候，Draco托着热气腾腾的银盘走了进来。

“我回来了，帅哥。想我了？”Draco给他一个灿烂的微笑，把盘子小心放在Harry腿上，然后爬到他身边盘腿坐下。

“是，”Harry回以微笑。“你给我带了早餐！”他露出欣喜的微笑，完全没想到。Draco喜欢指使家养小精灵，也喜欢睡懒觉。

“格兰芬多加十分，因为受了重伤还这么远见卓识，”Draco呢喃，一手梳理他爱人凌乱的头发，轻轻吻吻他的嘴。

Harry拿起叉子，深深吸口气，享受香肠和培根和蘑菇和面包香喷喷的味道，以及更多。

“你拿的都是我爱吃的，”他露出幸福的笑容，回头看Draco。Harry不敢肯定是家养小精灵，还是这个Malfoy做的饭，后者尽管厨艺高明但很少下厨。即使早餐也必须样样俱到。

Draco故作被冒犯的嗤之以鼻。“我辛辛苦苦的折腾了几个小时，Harry！几个小时！现在吃饭，贪吃鬼。”他扭头噘嘴，直到Harry大笑起来，吻吻翘起的嘴唇。

飞快的大吃几口之后——真的很美味——Harry停下来赞美厨师。Draco依然坐在他身边皱巴巴的被子上，比手画脚的说着他们接下来几天的计划。

“太美味了，宝贝。”Harry的笑容更加明亮，眼里闪过淘气的光芒。“谁能想到一个Malfoy会给我做饭送早餐到床边，用家族银器？”他再次大吃一口。

Draco眯起眼睛靠近他。“安静，Harry。佣人会听见。我不想这事传出去。”他的嘴挨着Harry的嘴，后者分开双唇，尝到培根的味道。

“除了你，我不会为任何人这么做，”他舔了舔Harry的嘴唇，嘟哝说。

随着这几个字流入他的脊椎，Harry的心怦怦直跳，之后一切尝起来都更加美味。

********

Draco观察Harry享受他的早餐，在圣芒戈待了三天，他肯定饿坏了。当Harry递给他一口时，他微笑着摇摇头。他的胃口——和Harry比起来总是不值一提——已经近乎于零。

当Harry不在的时候，Draco逐渐习惯煎熬与自责，是伏地魔本人也未能造成的影响。当他想象一个没有Harry的生活，惊慌变成了绝望，每一层都比前一个更黑暗。他不能明白Harry为什么还不离开，是薄薄的窗户让他不能完全肯定Harry会完成任务回来，只为离开他。然后在他被拒绝进入圣芒戈Harry的病房时粉碎，而他痛苦绝望的回家，知道他的前任爱人会想清楚，根本不会回来。他唯一的安慰是知道Harry已经脱离危险，而不是像预言家日报的报道。他爱Harry，爱他然而伤害了他，愿意付出一切代价留住他，尽管他不知道该怎么做。

然后他回家，发现了Harry，他完全没有准备好面对决定性的相遇，他想要逃走。但他的前任爱人拦住了他，给予一切，不求任何回报——再次成为他的爱人。Draco痛苦到五脏扭曲，他下了决心。

Draco看着Harry关切的眼睛。“吃点，Draco。你需要吃东西。”傲罗举起一叉子鸡蛋。

他没有向Harry道歉，或是乞求原谅，尽管每一根神经都哀号着这么做。没什么需要道歉，没什么需要原谅，Harry会说。沉默的绿眼睛告诉了他。透露他的痛苦，尽管恐怖又充满诱惑，会为Draco赢得Harry的保护，而不是信任。Harry觉得没必要。他不能告诉Harry真相——不在Harry相信这无关的时候，那只是要做的事。Draco知道轮到他保持沉默。他会呵护Harry的伤口而不是炫耀他自己的——他昨晚下了决心。

“来，宝贝，”Harry哄他。“你要是饿瘦了，长袍就不合身了。”他摇摇叉子，鸡蛋危险的晃了晃。

“好，要是你这么说，”Draco皱起眉头。他张嘴接过鸡蛋。它尝起来就像有个多余的舌头——不是Harry的——在他嘴里，他咽下鸡蛋，胃沉了下去。

“瞧，我知道你饿了。不是很好吃吗？”Harry微笑着自己吃了口鸡蛋。他又叉了一大块递给Draco。

“你觉得什么都好吃，”Draco回答，但他靠向前吃了，温柔的看着Harry满意的表情。

********

三天后，Harry的感觉比从前都要好。Draco全心全意的投入，每一根头发都在大笑与坏笑与亲昵。一天下午，Harry洗澡出来，迎接他的是一群Draco的招牌纸鹤，愉快的鸣叫着。他们飞舞在空中，发出轻轻的沙沙声，就像他们的制造者一样优雅端庄，非常热心的盘旋，头冲着Harry惊讶的脸。然后其中之一飞舞出来，纸翅膀轻轻挥动飞向Harry。精巧的绿色纸鹤停在他潮湿的胸口，垂头展翅，明确的先点点头才展开自己。

Harry，已经举起双手准备接住，让纸页飘进掌中。绿纸上是熟悉的银色笔迹。我爱你，美人。Harry微笑看着信，当瞥见蓝色闪过时抬起头。

另一只纸鹤飞向Harry——这一只先上下飞舞，才懒洋洋的盘旋，然后化作火焰飘落到Harry依然张开的手中。我的心为你怦怦跳。永远。Harry咧嘴笑了，期待的看着下一只折纸鹤飞向他。它跳了一段有趣的小舞蹈，狂热的左右晃动。Harry大笑起来，它像花朵一样绽放，飘落到他手里。你的笑容令人沉迷。

一只又一只，彩色的纸鹤拍打翅膀围住Harry，有点缓缓转圈，有的开心跳动。每一个都带来不同的口信。

只有真正的伟人才能不梳头就出门，而且迷人。你迷人。

你有个性感的屁股。

格兰芬多真的是最好的学院。

Merlin，但你真是个性感的小坏蛋。

Harry忙着读信，当最后一只纸鹤飞来时，他没有注意胸口水分干掉导致的微微寒意。它没有舞蹈，而是悬在空中，仿佛被绳子吊着。然后它打开了，当Harry低头看着银色的文字，他也是。

我曾经全是你的。我需要是——再一次。允许我？

Harry屏住了呼吸，他没有时间抬头，Draco已经站到他面前，披着件蓬松的浴袍。他近得足以吻。

“请你？”是急切的声音。

Harry想知道Draco为什么要费事问一个他已经知道答案的问题。他侧头满足的叹息一声，吻住他爱人的双唇。

********

纸鹤之后是其他的动作，再次让Harry惊奇与温暖。他最爱的斯莱特林从来不曾有什么夸张的浪漫举动，宁可让纯粹的感情力量自己传达，伴以超凡魅力慷慨的协助。现在Draco的爱不止以他惯常的抚摸和爱慕的目光闪耀——他用典型的Malfoy方式珍爱Harry。不，这儿没有金加隆附加的光芒。这儿只有Draco，以及他坚定不移的承诺。没有别人只有你，Draco说。

********

Harry拉开Draco的书桌抽屉，寻找他用来折纸鹤的彩纸。他咯咯笑着想象用他自己的动物游行给金发青年惊喜，即使他完全不知道怎么折。Harry皱眉看着抽屉——不，这儿没有。他又拉开几个抽屉，翻看里面林林总总的杂物再小心放回。Draco不喜欢有人碰他的东西，不是出于占有欲，而是因为会破坏他的次序。Harry正打算关上最后一个抽屉时，认出了刚准备放下的东西。

手机。Draco的手机。

手指突然变得冰冷，Harry再次拿起它，拇指抚摸光滑的金属表面。他从没买过手机，但是用过，他打开手机，意识模糊。

电话开机，一张出奇清晰的Draco的照片，和一个恍惚见过的方颚男人脸贴着脸，出现在显示屏上，所有的血液骤然涌回他的血管。他们对着Harry微笑，Harry只能紧紧抓着电话，喘不过起来，眩晕。

“Harry，你准备好了——”Draco突然停下，看到抽屉还开着，Harry半跪在地上紧紧抓着个银色的东西，眼镜反射着屏幕上的蓝光，绿色的眼睛直瞪着，准备崩溃。

“Harry，”Draco紧张的说，冲过房间跪到Harry身边。“我该扔了它。”他依然温柔的从Harry苍白的手中拿过电话，另一只手轻轻抚摸凌乱的头发。“我——对不起，宝贝——我当时只是把它关了再也不打算打开——”

突然，电话响了，刺耳的音乐回响在房间里。Draco差点摔下电话。他立刻关机，安静再次回来。

拉长，窒息。

“你——很多电话没接，”Harry慢慢说道，胸口发痛。他伸手，被某些无法说明的力量强迫去更加了解另一个男人，拿过电话。Draco抓住电话，然后放松了，松开手。Harry再次开机，目光紧紧盯着相片。Draco的脸明亮愉快。Harry艰难的咽下口水，看着另一个男人强壮英俊的面容。他棕色的眼睛瞥向一边，即使同时在对着镜头微笑，瞥向金发青年，后者似乎没发现。Harry有种晕眩的感觉，仿佛这是巫师照片，褐发男人会用力吻住Draco幸福的嘴唇。

电话又响了，小屏幕上闪烁着Andrew。新的Draco另一个爱人的照片取代了他们俩的合照。Harry摸索着，反射的按下绿色按钮接了电话。

一个男人的声音，被科技拉尖了，从Harry震惊的手里冒了出来。

“Darien！Darien。感谢上帝你接了——你在哪儿？我担心的要命——Darien？”

Harry麻木的低头，除了听着焦虑的声音什么也做不了，血液疯狂涌动。

Draco从Harry手里抓过电话放到耳边。“我告诉过你不会再见你。”不再习惯Draco独一无二的著名冷漠，Harry畏缩了。

电话嘟哝了什么，Harry脑子里仿佛有千万个重锤在敲打，只能听清几个字。

“……报警搜索你！你就像从地球上消失了！我知道你说和别人在一起，但我不相信。你不能就消失，根本不解释又不接我的电话——怎么回事？你有危险吗？”

“不，”Draco声音强硬，在恍惚之中，Harry记得恨过这种语气，多年前。“我相信我们上次说得很清楚了。我不会再见你。从警察局撤回你的申请。”

电话那头吼了什么，Draco想要再一次关机，但Harry伸手拦住了他，但没有转过眼睛。

可能是他，可能是Harry承受Draco尖利的语言，出于某种理由，这让他觉得极度需要听到电话那头的人要说什么。

“告诉我见鬼的怎么了！”空荡的声音更容易听清，因为现在电话不再贴着Draco的耳朵。“我以为我们——相处很好。”恳求的声音就像直接来自Harry的脑海。“别逃走，只因为你害怕这可能是真的，因为你不敢承诺。我不会伤害你，Darien，我爱——”

Draco把电话压回耳边。“承诺正是我离开的理由。”

Harry注意到Draco的声音不再冷若冰霜，尽管他的语气依然简洁明了。“对不起我没有解释过我已经存在的责任——我第一天就该告诉你。”他的声音温柔了只有一丝丝，但Harry注意了，感觉到心沉了下去。

“我不能弥补你，Andrew，我告诉过你——对不起。我们不会再联系了。”Draco犹豫，Harry知道上次他没有犹豫，当没有人在场窥听的时候。Harry起身，跌跌撞撞离开房间，他茫然的发现自己走到了卧室，摇摇晃晃走进去，爬上床回到他面对墙壁的老位置。它已经几天没有接受Harry空洞的目光。

一会儿之后，他感觉到床垫沉了沉，一个熟悉的重量贴住他。

“Harry。”Draco温柔的搂住Harry，“跟我说话。”他用脸贴住Harry的后颈，吻着黑色的卷发。

Harry的声音遥不可及。“他爱你。”

Draco轻轻呼吸，温暖的吹拂Harry露出的脖子，令他背部颤栗。“也许。”

“你爱他。”Harry说。“还有我。”他想着灰色眼睛看他的方式，现在正看着他，即使他看不到。Draco爱慕的表情——只为他——令人沉醉，所以他允许它涌入。然后他害怕。

这不够，毕竟。在Draco停顿，克制着不当着Harry表达对另一个爱人的感情的那一瞬间，他明白了。Draco是对的。Draco不相信Harry就够了，在必须的时候。他要设法说服他们两个。

“你错了，”温柔的手指抚摸Harry向上的脸颊，Draco消去了Harry最新的重担。“除了你，我从没爱过任何人。”

Harry一动不动，想着那一两次窥视到的画面，蒙上了新的一层灰色。他想着纸鹤和情书和Draco最新的爱语。

逐渐的，他身体的每一部分开始理解Draco告诉他的话。他的肺打开了，他慢慢呼吸，不想要喘息。手肘的紧张渐渐褪去，还有脚趾的绞痛。腹部的疼痛缩小，疯狂涌动的血液缓缓平静下来。

“他叫你Darien，”Harry终于说。逐渐开始有的信心稳定了他的声音。

Draco的手指现在描摹着Harry的胸膛。“是。不能说真名——我敢肯定麻瓜不懂欣赏真正高贵的名字。”

“我的名字很普通，”Harry过了一会儿回答。沉溺于他的Draco斗篷。

“唔，是。但不像大多数麻瓜名字，你的反应了纯朴的善良。”

“纯朴……”Harry立刻翻身面对金发青年。“对，只因为我的名字不是什么奇异的法式－拉丁组合不是说——”

“它在激烈的叫出来的时候不让人兴奋？”Draco诱惑的坏笑。“对极了，love。”他拱身顶着Harry。

“Harry。”他低语，目光迷恋。

“Harrrrryyy。”低沉的喘息，从舌头的每个细胞渗出罪恶。

“Haaarryy。”几乎无声的唇语，牙齿闪着光。

Draco的手掌突然搂住Harry的脖子，完美的贴紧他的身体，从嘴唇到大腿。

“Potter。”几乎没张嘴的气音，就像颗成熟的浆果爆开。

Harry翻身扑到Draco身上，全身兴奋刺痒。“我该再让你大声尖叫吗？”他吻着Draco，嘶声嘟哝。Draco只是动手开始解Harry的袍勾。

当他终于喊出Harry的名字，Harry知道不会有别人能像这样充满爱意的滑过Draco的嘴唇。

***

Harry微笑点头，假装专心倾听魔法部官员喋喋不休自以为是的废话。他微微侧身，以便每次低头喝酒都能扫一眼迷人的往他这边走来的高挑的金发青年。

当他看着Draco挤过人群，脸上露出真心的笑容。白金色的脑袋时不时停下，接受恭贺的握手和好奇的对话。他以社交礼仪顺利穿过拥挤的人群，即使在看到Harry明亮目光时也没有停下脚步。

“Harry，”他说，手搭到黑发巫师肩上。“Blunderbin先生，很高兴见到你。”Harry握握官员的手。

“彼此，彼此，”矮壮男人回答，有点粗鲁。“为Harry高兴，肯定的，唔？干得很漂亮，这次提升——我正在说他会成为我们有史以来最伟大的傲罗。”他的声音再一次高昂起来，目光从Draco转向Harry。

Draco侧头。“确实。我们非常高兴——我真不觉得你是夸张。他的投入无人能比——他完全献身给了魔法部。”

矮壮的男人含糊的否定表情消失了，他没有注意到Draco温暖的捏捏Harry肩头。爱人对视一眼，Harry忍不住幸福的笑容。

“对，对，”多余的声音。“我们魔法部也很骄傲——”他看到Harry热恋中的表情，然后Draco斜眼的微笑，退缩了。“——对，为了对巫师世界正义的献身……”他结结巴巴的停住，即使他也看得出来眼前的两个人只看到了对方。

突然他身后想起一声“噢！”，三个男人一起转身。

人群中挤出火红的头发，Ron Weasley，后面跟着Hermione Granger，Pansy Parkison和Blaise Zabini，挤到Harry身边。他们形成一个圈，打个招呼就把魔法部巫师推开，他逃走了，松了口气，“呃，好，那就在……恭喜……”

“Harry！”Ron喊道，紧紧抓住他另一边肩膀。“干得好，老兄！了不起！”

“没人吃惊，”Hermione插嘴，面带笑容。“你比我们任何人都努力，我们都知道这不容易，即使是你。”

Harry回以笑容。“谢谢，哥们。我们真的也很兴奋。”他搂住Draco的腰，金发青年吻吻他的脸。

“还是热恋期，我看出来了，”Pansy充满感情的坏笑。

Draco挑起眉毛，手从Harry肩头滑到他腰上。“看看是谁在说话。”Blaise从背后搂着Pansy，下巴贴着她脑袋。

她回以微笑，毫无歉意。“我还记得你们互相憎恨的时候。”她抬眼看Blaise，然后Hermione和Ron。“你们不记得五年级的时候，Snape把他们分到一组做种复杂的可怕的魔药？Draco相信Harry会毁了魔药，开始对他的魔药制作能力，还有Harry投以刻薄的评论。”

Pansy大笑起来，其他人也了解的微笑了。“你可以看看Harry努力乖乖的，不要在第八堂课就让格兰芬多被扣分——但终于拍桌子吼道，非常八点档的方式。‘要是你那么完美，为什么你不自己做！就算Merlin是你搭档我也不无所谓——我跟谁合作也比你强！’当然，破坏效果的是他的手正好放在气豆上，两个人打了史上最响的屁。”

Blaise哈哈大笑。“Snape扣了五十分！每一分都是值得的，我说。”

Harry窘迫的按住脑门，其他人哄堂大笑。“嘿，我在生气。我没看到！”

“哦，甜心，”Draco嗤笑，双臂搂住Harry。“我总是让你有点疯狂，不是吗？”

“而且随着时间变本加厉。”Harry挖苦的回答，但目光温柔。

********

晚上，在魔法部的年度战争结束庆祝会完成之后，Harry搂着沉睡的Draco，尽可能的近。他慢慢抚摸纤细顺滑的头发，享受花瓣般的柔软。一年前，他做着几乎一样的事——清醒的躺着，搂着Draco，抚摸Draco的头发。然后会清醒的思考那场沉默的出轨比起纵容他爱人来说不算太昂贵的代价。接下来的几个月，Draco就像Harry对待傲罗工作一样努力——更努力，真的——证明他自己。不是说Harry要求的证据，从来没有。

Draco成功了，最后，现在Harry无可估量的真正的幸福。是，他得到了空前的提升，基于努力——但Draco是真正的胜利。哦，是一些怀疑——就像Harry想要辞职，而Draco不答应。Harry害怕过，短暂的，Draco喜欢他自己的时间，没有Harry——但Draco用温柔的安抚解除了他的担忧。

然后是头几次远行。离开就足够痛苦，回来更加折磨。Draco等在家里，每一次，而Harry不敢看他，更别说让脑子里的问题出现到脸上。安慰的抚摸，隐藏的情书，低诉的爱语也消除了这恐惧，最后。提醒一直是一样的。没有别人只有你，Draco向Harry保证——每一次。

Harry的手停留在白金色的天堂中。Draco守住了他的承诺。绿色眼睛慢慢合上。今天真是完美的一天。Harry的胸膛陷入更深沉的节奏，他漂入梦乡，想着未来所有完美的日子。

QUOTE:  
athenaps   
瞧，干得好……问题解决了。Harry全好了，感情上也再次稳定，就像应该的样子。Draco的内疚也处理好了。他们可以从此开始有相对干净的基础，彼此有了更好的理解。  
谢谢你对哀号投降！喔呼！

QUOTE:  
dracofiend   
首先谢谢你的哀号！我很高兴解答了你的问题——在你把一切分解开后又组合了起来！但我必须承认，我为另一个男人觉得有点难过——但只有一点点。

QUOTE:  
athenaps   
哦，要是Draco真的有点关心他，那么这是Draco必须承担的另一样歉疚。  
那么告诉我——那次犹豫意味着他也爱另一个人吗？

QUOTE:  
dracofiend   
是，Draco是关心他——但并没有爱上他。并没有接近那种程度，但有可能发生。犹豫一半是因此，但主要是因为Draco可以看到对另一个人残忍不会让Harry满意——恰恰相反。Harry不会喜欢看到Draco无情的一面，Draco也不太想拥有，在Harry——所以他被困住了因为他需要结束与另一个人的事情，又不确定那种方式最让Harry放心。谢谢你问！我想要解释，但鉴于解释实在太笨拙，就留给了读者去想。

 

完结了，希望大家还满意这个结局与解释。我想，有的时候，还是要学会原谅，学会互相珍惜，学会给犯错的人一个机会。也许当你20，你会决绝的说，我不要，就是不要，再也不要见到你。但是人生起起落落，谁能担保自己不会失足跌倒？

好了，再说就透露我的年龄了 ^^


End file.
